Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner for a motorcycle which can allow a motorcycle rider to feel an improved acceleration feeling.
Description of Related Art
An air cleaner employed in a motorcycle has hitherto been of a structure in which a cleaner element for capturing foreign matters is disposed in mating interface between a lower casing and a covering member covering upwardly of the lower casing. In this connection, see the patent document 1 listed below. In the case of this conventional air cleaner, at the mating interface, division is made between a dirty chamber for introducing a fresh air thereinto and a clean chamber for introducing a clean air, that is, the air which has been substantially purified by the cleaner element. Further, a funnel member is so disposed as to confront an outlet for the clean air, and a wall partitioning between the funnel side and the dirty chamber side is provided in the lower casing so as to extend to the mating interface.